Keeping A Stronghold
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: When coming to a concert, Abby has the NCIS crew meet her rock star boyfriend, Haru. When her and the band are nearly shot on stage, it's a rush to keep up with time so the killer's caught, and they can make it to the international peace concert. HarAb.
1. dragged to a date

just a few things before we get started.

**Bold = Kyo's singing**

_Italic = Yuki's singing_

Underline = Haru's singing

* * = Mystery girl's singing

Any combinations = Together

* * *

"Keeping A Stronghold:  
Chapter One;  
Dragged to A Date"

The average day at NCIS, a case just finished on a serial rapist, and now, Abby was on everybody's back, and why? "Please, please, please! PLEEEASE! Come On, guys, I really want you to go!" She whined.

McGee, just wanting to go home, looked at her. "Abby, Brain Matter is just gonna have to wait!" He said, turning to leave.

Ziva was in front of her, a frown on her face. "Sorry." She whispered, walking.

Tony had a grimaced look on his face. "Yeah, I would have liked to meet 'em-"

"It's not Brain Matter, it's the Stronghold concert." She told him.

Tim and Tony were staring at her in disbelief. "S-st-str-stra-Stronghold?" Tony questioned. Abby nodded. Tony looked stoked. "But, their concert sold out!" He exaggerated.

Tim was walking up to her. "How'd you get the tickets?" He questioned.

Abby held all five up, Gibbs and Ziva staring from a farther position, just waiting to head to the elevator, which Gibbs was proceeding to. "My boyfriend got them, along with backstage passes." She answered.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks with a pause. A cringed look came to all three squad members as they stepped aside to allow their boss through. Gibbs marched his way to Abby with a deadly look on his face. There was a long pause before he said something. "Boyfriend?" He questioned. Abby nodded. "What boyfriend?" He asked. This was obviously the first he's heard of it, and Abby said it very casually that read it had been like that for awhile.

Abby gave him a small smile, and tilted her head to the side. "Haru! We've been dating for a long time, and he wanted to meet us at the concert!" Abby told him.

Gibbs let out a long breath before speaking again. "Where?" He asked.

"Fairfax Stadium." The scientist, and the younger of the male agents said.

Gibbs got his coat, heading to the elevator. "Looks like we're going to a concert." He said, gun and badge strapped to his waist. The others got their stuff, just in case, and left for the stadium.

- Fairfax Stadium

The stadium was dark, and it was crowded. The spotlights were on the stage towards the people on stage that had been playing since before the five had showed five took their arrangements towards the front, looking up at the band.

On the drums was a girl with long, crimson red hair, orange-red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a purple tank top ripped at the hem, and at the sleeves with a laced black undershirt providing sleeves and a cover for part of her stomach. She wore a set of dark green leggings with a black mini-skirt with a very nice diagonal plaid pattern. She had, on her wrists, a series of jade colored stones for a tight bracelet, and she was wearing a very good pair of red combat boots with a black trim. The drums she had in front of her, its bass drum, had a design on it. It was a set of swords crossing in front of a shield, and in big, bold, black streaked letters, read: "Stronghold."

There was a girlish-looking man in front standing in front a set of a dual bronze keyboard only a few inches diagonal from her. He had light gray hair that framed his face, deep purple eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark gold robe with a v-shaped collar, revealing a plain white shirt, and with it, he wore a set of dark blue pants, and white boots. Next to him was a white vintage guitar, already hooked up to the amplifier.

Towards the front of the stage was a another man with black roots and white hair a top his head. His eyes were slate gray, and his skin was paler than the other's. He was wearing black boots, black, skin tight pants with barely any room for the boots to fit under, along with a white shoulder cut top. He had piercings in his each ear, two, as far as one could tell. Around his neck was a black belt-like collar, and a silver cross. He was holding a black, v-shaped Hornet with a black acoustic a few feet away.

More towards the center, there was another man. He had orange hair in a similar style as the other guitarist. His eyes were crimson red, and his skin tone was the same as the drummer's. He was wearing a tight, red t-shirt, that helped show off every muscle. He was also wearing dark gray cargo pants with a black belt around it, and its strap hanging off the side. Around his wrist was a bracelet with white and purple round beads, and his shoes were your basic black gym shoes. Strapped around his body was ruby red fender guitar, that glistened in the spot light.

Besides all these facts, each, and every one of them had a microphone near them, on a stand, and that in some angle, all of them were facing the audience without being in the way of anyone else.

"Lady's and gentlemen, for our next song, please welcome out Momiji Sohma!" Said the orange head. Said Momiji came out. His hair was blond, and curly. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown, and his skin was a vibrant, slightly darker than white. He was shorter than the rest, and he was wearing brown clods, blue shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. Besides this, Momiji also had a microphone in front of him, but was carrying a violin. "Please enjoy our next song, 'Comatose.'" Said the same guy.

It went back and forth between keyboard and violin for a little bit, but on one long streak with the bow, the drummer came in. Now, with each time the keyboard played, the guitars did as well, and for a little bit, it was like that, until the keyboard was left alone, then everything was silent, but that, and the orange head.

**I hate feeling like this.**  
**So tired of trying to fight this.**  
**I'm asleep, and all I dream of**  
**Is waking to you!**  
**Tell me that you will listen.**  
**Your touch is what I'm missin'.**  
**And the more I hide, I realize,**  
**I'm slowly losing you!**

**Comatose.  
I'll never wake up without an  
****Overdose  
****Of you!**

**I don't wanna live!  
****I don't wanna breathe!****  
****_'Less I feel you next to me;_  
****_You take the pain I feel!_****  
**Waking up to you never felt so real!  
**I don't wanna sleep!  
****I don't wanna dream!  
*****'Cause my dreams ****don't comfort me  
****The way you make me feel*  
**Waking up to you never felt ***so real!***

**I hate**** living without you.  
****Dead wrong ****to ever doubt you.  
With my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away!  
*Oh,* how *I adore you!*  
*Oh,* how *I thirst for you!*  
*Oh, how I need you!***

**Comatose.  
I'll never wake up without an  
****Overdose  
****Of you!**

**I don't wanna live!  
****I don't wanna breathe!****  
****_'Less I feel you next to me;_  
****_You take the pain I feel!_****  
**Waking up to you never felt so real!  
**I don't wanna sleep!  
****I don't wanna dream!  
*****'Cause my dreams ****don't comfort me  
****The way you make me feel*  
**Waking up to you never felt *so real!*

**Breathing life,  
****Waking up.  
****My eyes  
Open up!**

Just out that instant, the violin went to a solo, and with each pause, the other players would each play one note.

**Comatose.  
I'll never wake up without an  
****Overdose  
****Of you!**

**I don't wanna live!  
****I don't wanna breathe!****  
****_'Less I feel you next to me;_  
****_You take the pain I feel!_****  
**Waking up to you never felt so real!  
**I don't wanna sleep!  
****I don't wanna dream!  
*****'Cause my dreams**** don't comfort me  
****The way you make me feel*  
**Waking up to you never felt **so real!**

***Oh,* how *I adore you!*  
**_Waking up to you never felt so real!_**  
*Oh,* how *I thirst for you!*  
**_Waking up to you never felt so real!  
_***Oh,* how *I adore you!*  
Oh!  
**_*The way* you make *me feel*_**  
Waking up to you never felt _*so real!*_**

Mostly everyone but the ones who were new cheered along to the band, practically screaming as loud as they could. The band members took it in for a little before the orange head spoke again. "Alright!" He said. He let the cheers continue for a little while longer, before putting on a smirk, and beginning to speak again. "Okay, are we having a good time?" He said loudly into the mic. He waited for some cheers that slightly average. He seemed to have put on a face of confusion, placing a hand at his ear, and acting deaf. "I-I'm sorry! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I said: ARE WE HAVING A GOOD TIME?"

He placed the mic out, and several cheers came at high volume. "Stronghold! Stronghold!" Mostly everyone chanted, pounding their fists into the air. These people included Abby, McGee, and Tony.

Two out of our three parties received a slap to the back of the head, signaling all three to stop. "Sorry, Boss!" The two men said, turning back at him with Abby.

Said goth was now being stared at. "Where's this boyfriend?" He yelled over the cheering fans.

Abby leaned forward so he could hear her better. "He's not in the crowd!" She told him.

All four of them were staring at her, surprised. "You said he was gonna be here!" He reminded her.

Abby had formed a smirk on her face. "Yeah, but I didn't say he'd be in the crowd!" She told him, pointing up at the stage.

The other two males stared at her, surprised. "You don't mean you were dating _that_ Haru, do you?" Tony yelled so as she could hear. Abby nodded her head.

Before Gibbs could ask what Tony meant, the orange head spoke again. "That's what I thought!" He said, allowing the crowd to quiet down. They were all silent. "Before we go in back to take a break, let's make a few intro's for whatever people were late!" He suggested, before clearing his throat. "My name is Kyo Sohma; lead singer and guitarist." He started.

Kyo, as he called himself, took in some of the cheers before turning towards the back pointing at the drummer. "Over there is my little sister, Nari, on drums." He stated. People had begun to cheer as she stood, sticks in her right hand, which was up, and waving at people.

When she sat down, Kyo continued. "On keyboard, the white guitar, and vocals; my cousin and half brother, Yuki Sohma!" He said, pointing at the silver-haired man. Yuki got out from behind the keyboard set, and took a quick bow, before rushing back behind when the girls began love confessions.

Kyo let out a few more chuckles, before wrapping it up. "And finally, helping me with guitar and vocals, ladies and gentlemen, my cousin; Hatsuharu Sohma!" Kyo roared out.

Hatsuharu put out both his hands in the air, accepting all the cheers, before grabbing his microphone. "Just call me Haru!" He insisted. Mostly everyone let out a good chuckle. "Well, you know Momiji, and quite sadly, Kagura couldn't make it, but, uh, we'll be taking a quick break before coming out with the second set. Alright?" Haru received several cheers in response to his dully toned sentences. "Alright, later guys!" With that, the rock stars went backstage.

Gibbs, just as everyone began to fuss over, took one of the backstage passes from Abby's purse, which was slightly opened. "Come on!" He said, heading towards the backstage entrance in the same direction the stars exited.

The others soon followed with ideas in their heads how Gibbs could kill the slate-eyed rocker.

* * *

it's a start! sry, i couldnt help but make a new one!


	2. kill joy reunion

"Chapter Two;  
Kill Joy Reunion"

Gibbs and the others had stepped in on an ongoing conversation between the band members with the black walled, wooden floored hall with too many wires visible. They were standing in front of a table with a green table cloth on it, along with a bowl of ice and water, and a couple fruits along side it.

All five were holding a water bottle, Haru being the only one who hadn't opened his. "I thought you said she was gonna be here before we got started." Nari proclaimed, slightly annoyed.

Haru shook his head. "I said she'd try to be here, but she wanted her friends to meet me, and she has a very hard job. She's one person! She's overworked and underpaid, and I can't do anything to change that." He explained, unscrewing the top to his bottle.

Obviously a conversation about Abby, so they didn't bother to speak out. "What exactly is her job?" Kyo blurted out.

Yuki gave him a stern look. "She's a scientist, you idiot! And judging by how Haru described her, she really likes it." He said his stupid-looking lead singer.

Haru raised his bottle. "Forensic specialist at NCIS. With all that's heard, it's a pretty busy, but very unheard of organization. With how she works, I find it to no surprise how late she works."

Kyo took a sip of water before looking at him, confused. "How late?" He questioned.

Yuki looked at all three of them, a neutral look on his face. "According to Haru, latest she's stayed is four days, simply because she sleeps there while waiting for test results." He reclaimed for him.

Momiji gave him a curious eye. "Are you sure she's a goth? That time I picked up your phone for you, she sounded very hyper." He commented.

Haru smirked. "Yeah, she is! The happiest goth you'll ever meet, for that matter! When I first met her, trust me, I was surprised with how happy she made things, and looking so dark, but hey! That's Abby! Nobody like her out there." He told them, happily. Said statement made Abby smile, happily, same as causing Ziva's smirk to form.

Nari gave him a serious eye. "Haru, are you sure she hasn't been cheating on you?"

"NARI!" Her other cousins yelled at her, offended.

She seemed a bit angry by it. "What?" She asked, her arms out above her head. After four glares stayed where they were through the silence, she put her hands on her hips. "This is going to be the first time they've seen each other in months! How do you know your 'supposed' girlfriend hasn't been seeing a different guy?" She questioned him.

Haru was giving off a glare so cold, the others around took a few steps back to give him room to release the negative chi. "Abby is the most loyal girl out there! She would never do that! Her doing that is like me asking you if you were dating Ayame!" He screeched.

Kyo and Yuki both shuddered at a loud volume. "Kami couldn't pay me enough to relive that nightmare!" The beautiful male commented. The team snickered at the reaction.

Haru scratched the back of his head, looking a little tense. "Okay, maybe not like that, but more like the time you kissed Hatori." He corrected.

The twosome sighed of relief. "Never give me that vision again!" Kyo yelled at him, a finger at his face. Tony was still chuckling, but Gibbs' look was enough to make him shut up.

"Okay, okay!" He said, arms out, defensively, before turning back to his cousin. "The point is, is that she's faithful! I trust her well enough to not cheat on me while I'm away." He pointed out.

Abby, feeling happy that she was defended, ran forward, past her friends, and towards the two-colored-haired male. "Haru!" She called, happily.

Said person looked in her direction and saw her running up towards him. He smiled as he began to run towards her. "Abby!" He called back, grabbing her waist, hoisting her up and twirling her around, both of the sputtering out giggles.

The other agents had decided to make their presence known, and just in time for Haru to let Abby down. The band members/cousins of Abby's mysterious looking boyfriend came up to them, as well. "It's so good to see you!" She said to him, her voice filled with joy.

"Better to see you!" He exclaimed, happily.

They chuckled before continuing. "So, how was Europe?" Abby asked, her face holding a too eager expression.

Haru groaned slightly. "It was okay! But it's better being back here with my favorite girl!" He replied, kissing her cheek.

Abby giggled in response as Gibbs just glared with extreme intensity. He didn't like him already, that you could tell from first glance. Yes, treats her lovingly, but he didn't know what it was that made him think he was using her. His notorious gut was his best bet.

The lovely couple brought their attention back on the people around them, both as eager to meet the families the other had with them. "Well?" Abby questioned, eying his cousins.

Haru smirked. "You know the term is 'ladies first!'" He teased.

Abby's smirk was just as large. "And my term is 'boyfriend who I haven't seen in ten months first!'" She threw at him, waving him off with that look that said: 'you first!'

Haru sighed of defeat. That look meant that either Abby would give him shit, or someone with her would, and when that happened, it meant that things would get messy if he went against her wishes at the moment. With that in mind, Haru waved at the four she brought, signaling them to come. "Come on!" He said, taking his girlfriend by the arm, and walking her up to her cousins. "You've heard their names on stage, but let's see if you can remember personality!" Haru teased Abby, pushing her at them, seeing if her memory was still good.

She looked them over, and decided to begin with Momiji. Haru wanted her to be ready when meeting his family because they were all a crazy bunch, so he'd quiz her often. Momiji was who she remembered the best! "Well, he's Momiji, your playful and joyous, violin playing cousin who likes hugs!" She started. The blond nodded as she got him into one.

She moved onto Nari, next. "You're Nari! The in between of the family feudal half brothers, and the very overexerting cousin that should really learn a little thing called faith, then she may get a boyfriend." She said, making the others laugh, and the girl scowl. Haru didn't tell her the last part, but she was told enough that said she'd have to.

She moved over to Kyo. "You're Kyo! The hot-headed, caring cousin, who should think before trying to punch his half-sibling!" She said, the orange giving her the strongest glare of his life as she moved onto Yuki. "And you're Yuki! The perspective, smart, caring cousin, who thinks before acting, and wins every battle between him and his annoying rival that is his half brother!"

Yuki smiled a victory as Kyo just sweat dropped. He snickered as a hand came out in Kyo's direction. "Pay up, Cat!" He commanded. Before anyone could ask, Kyo had slapped a two fifty dollar bills into Yuki's palm, whom which had pocketed it. Abby, slightly confused, stared.

The orange-top growled. "The Rat and I made a bet, saying that he'd get a hundred bucks if you made him look better than me!" Kyo simply explained, turning around and crossing his arms.

Yuki chuckled to himself. "And after over twenty years of trying, you still can't win!" He said to his dimwitted half sibling. He was given a glare of high intensity as he continued his little pit of laughter.

Abby gave the victorious keyboard player a look that made the other stare in question. Her head turned, slightly, as a smirk came into play. "Oh, you're good!" She said to him. He chuckled once again, before she walked up to Kyo. "And I'm sorry!" She said to him, hugging from behind.

Kyo was wide-eyed on the spot, confused on what the hell he should do. Haru chuckled at his cousins' shocked expressions. He got their stares, while the agents there just caught on with what was so funny and began chuckling with him. "Didn't I tell you she's a hugger?" He questioned through his spurs of laughter.

Kyo's wide eyes threw glares at his slate eyed cousin. "And you couldn't warn me?" He yelled, a fist up, while the others had their hands on their guns.

Haru chuckled it over with the others around that weren't currently uptight. "And where's the fun in that?" He asked through his chuckles just as Yuki crossed the room.

Momiji gave him an eye. "This is getting back at him for snapping your first cross in half, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes far too anxious to give him any release.

Haru stopped laughing, his casual bewildered look on his face just as everyone's gazes went to him.. "Actually, for locking me in our dressing room with the freak of our fan base, but hey! Now I have something else to plan, thanks!" He said, his palm up in Yuki's direction. "Well?" He questioned his older cousin.

Yuki let out a quick laugh before his smirk came into play. "Your cut!" He said, placing one of the fifties into Haru's palm.

Abby's mouth came agape at him. "That was mean, Haru!" She said, stomping up to him, her glare right at him.

Haru, surprisingly enough, had only chuckled at the coldness Abby had given him through her gaze. The agents stared at him. This was asking for a death wish from both her and Gibbs. When his guffaw came to a closure, he looked at her with sincerity with a hint of smugness. "Like you haven't done it to anybody at work?" He questioned.

"No!" She quickly said, glaring at him.

Yuki looked at his cousin with a smug smile on his face, Haru staring at him in the exact same manner. "I do recall a story of a Kate Todd where she got twenty bucks from McGee for getting her to put on a hat she made!" He said.

Haru smirked. "Yeah, and she gave Kate ten bucks for playing along with it!" He added to the other's statement. They looked at Abby, all with the gleam in their eyes that read: 'forget it! they/we got you!'

Abby crossed her arms, her head sinking low just as McGee came up behind her. "You tricked me?" He questioned.

Kyo smirked. "Not exactly!" He replied, a small snicker escaping his lips.

Nari looked at Haru with an expression of joy. "Wasn't the bet to convince Kate to wear it?" She questioned.

He nodded. "She convinced Kate by splitting the money, like Yuki convinced me with his bet!" He pointed out. The six let out a few chuckles. "Okay! Are you gonna introduce the family or am I going to have to pick names?" He asked, pointing ahead at the other four.

Abby smirked. "Nope!" She said, turning around. "They will introduce themselves!" She added, pointing at them.

They were all caught in the awkwardness, except for Gibbs, which by his expression read that he wasn't eager to even do that. Haru scratched the back of his head through the silence, before pointing a finger at the elder man. "I'm gonna take it he's Gibbs!" He started.

They kinda stared at him, a bit confused. "How'd ya figure?" Nari questioned.

Haru's nervous smile came into play, his hand staying where it was, and his eyes as dull and casual. "Abby said he would be the one wanting to put me on death roe." He stated. The agents around him chuckled while Gibbs gave a smirk at Abby. Haru got closer to Abby, and began to speak so only she could hear. "He won't like me that quickly, will he?" He asked.

"Nope." She simply whispered back. "Just give him time!" She told him in the same hushed tone.

Haru groaned slightly, but decided to turn his attention to McGee, currently walking up to him. "Timothy McGee, and might I add, your songs are amazing!" He commented, shaking his hand.

Haru let out a snicker. "Thanks, we work hard!" He said, lightly tapping his arm before letting go of his hand. He turned to Tony. "You're Dinozzo, right?" He questioned, pointing at him.

Tony chuckled, lightly as he walked over to him "From the day I was born until I die on my deathbed." He answered. They both let out a short snicker before Tony pulled out a hand. "Nice to meet you Hatsuharu, and by the way, you're latest song, 'My Obsession,' _fantastic!_" He commented with enthusiasm.

Haru chuckled once again. "That's because I had the right girl to inspire me for it while we were in Europe! And, nice to meet you too, Tony!" He said, smirking.

Tony mumbled a thank you, before stepping out of his way with an arm gesturing to the Israeli walking forward. "Hello!" She said, holding out his hand. Haru shook it gladly. "I'm Ziva!" She introduced.

His smirk remained. "Shalomn, Ziva!" He said, happily. When he let go, he moved back to Abby. "Well, I've met your bunch, and you've met mine! Any other requests, milady?" He questioned, bowing his head with a simple arm gesture.

His cousins, along with three of the four agents there laughed at him, but Abby only giggled, before leaving her smirk. "Yeah, one! Go say hi to Gibbs, it's only fair!" She said.

The agents stepped back, eyes filled with fear, as Haru stood with a small smile before telling Abby sure. He turned around, walking up to Gibbs with a small smile. Haru wasn't one for meeting dads and father figures were about a hundred times worse, and he knew Gibbs would be ten times worse than regular father figures.

However, he stayed calm, and decided to be the bigger person, just as he walked up to Gibbs. He stuck out his arm, and looked him dead in the eyes, showing he was in no mood to be pissed at while being in Abby's presence.

Gibbs wanted as so bad to ignore this and to break his arm, but was stopped in the train of thought. "Gibbs, don't be prejudice, and just accept reality. Shake!" Abby ordered, a look of stubbornness on her face that read that he had to if he didn't want her mad at him later.

Gibbs, much to his disliking, shook the younger man's hand, a glare coming out of his eyes, and a hard squeeze as warning. Haru smiled at it, cocking his head to the side. "Gibbs, let's get a few things straight! 1) I will never hurt Abby and would protect her if her life depended on it, if I must. And 2) I've been in fights with my cousins, my cousin's siblings, and so many others, that the squeeze that represents warning doesn't scare me. You'll have to come up with something better if you wanna scare me!" He said, letting go of his hand, and placing it down to his side.

The agents stared as Gibbs' glare hardened, Haru still smiling as if nothing had happened. The older agent was about to say something until they heard the cheers roar from outside. Everyone looked at the hallway to the stage, and they saw a person holding two fingers up.

Kyo gave a thumb, pointing behind him, signaling play time was over, before putting down the water bottle. The other three followed the motion, but Haru just looked back at Gibbs. "Gotta go! We've got a crowd waiting!" He said, taking a short jog to Abby, and pecking her lips. After drawing back, he gave her a lustful gaze. "Be right back!" He said, getting close for a whisper. "Kyo wants you ready on cue!" He said, softly before leaving towards the stage.

The people roared, their fists pounding in the air just as the team got to the doorway to the stage, watching the rock stars take in the crowd. "Stronghold, Stronghold!" They chanted.

Kyo and Haru got on their guitars, Yuki got back to his keyboard, Momiji got hold of his violin, and Nari got hold of her drumsticks as she sat down. Kyo grabbed the mic, and let out a satisfied sigh. "We really have a crowd holding strong!" He commented. The after affect lead to them cheering only louder. "Alright!" Kyo screamed, arms up in excitement. "Let's get it on!" He said.

* * *

sry i took so long; hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
